


A kiss with a fist might lead to a kiss without

by snakelesbians



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M, Mild Gay Panic, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: A bad performance in a fight against the evil space ninja leads Hunter to be frustrated and training alone, but not for long.





	A kiss with a fist might lead to a kiss without

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> This is my first time writing the Ninja Storm rangers so hopefully it's in character and i really hope that you enjoy it!

With a yell of frustration Hunter threw down his towel onto the training room floor. He had thought that doing some solo training would take his mind off his abysmal performance in that day’s fight against the space ninja, but he was wrong, he was possibly even more angry about how the fight had gone that before. Hunter began to mutter to himself about the day and as he reached the peak of his anger he kicked his towel into the air. It was at that moment that the ranger was alerted to the other presence in the room by the mocking sound of clapping.

“Wow you really showed that towel who’s boss I’m impressed” came Shane’s voice.

“Mind your own damn business!” Hunter growled back at him.

“Oooh I’m so scared Mr. Hunter. What are you gonna do hit me?” Shane shot back with a smirk.

“Yeah I think I am” And with these words Hunter charged at Shane.

Shane barely ducked out the way in time to avoid Hunter’s fist even with how telegraphed It had been. This only egged Hunter on and he swung again aiming for Shane’s gut compared to his face. A punch which Shane was able to catch but not without absorbing a fair bit of the force from the blow even without it properly hitting him.

“Seems like you might be a bit pent up huh Hunter? Guess I’ll help you work that out since I’m feeling generous” with these words Shane returned Hunter’s favour and swung at his face with his free hand. 

Hunter dodged backwards and swung his leg around to attempt to kick Shane in the torso, Shane caught his leg and attempt to tug him off balance which he almost succeeded in, but Hunter used his hold as leverage and brought his other leg up as well putting them both of balance.

The sparring ninja rolled apart and immediately brought themselves off the floor and charged at each other once again. When they got close to each other Shane made an attempt to sweep Hunter’s feet out from under him, but the other ranger jumped over his sweeping foot while making a connecting blow aimed at Shane’s centre mass. This blow pushed Shane slightly backwards but at the same time he grabbed Hunters arm destabilising them both resulting in the pair beginning to fall.

Neither was able to right themselves and they tumbled onto the floor resulting in the two scuffling and rolling over each other in a bid for dominance constantly attempting to punch and knee each other as they went. This battle to win was ultimately decided by Hunter headbutting Shane and pinning him to the floor straddling his waist.

Hunter grinned pleased with himself for beating Shane in their impromptu sparring session, especially after today's disastrous battle.

“Huh, you’re actually kind of cute when you’re not looking super grumpy” Shane said, in a way that suggested he didn’t quite mean to say that out loud.

“What’s that supposed to mean” Hunter started to yell before Shane covered his mouth with his hand.

“Now there’s the Hunter we all love and tolerate, it means exactly what I said dude, not that you’re unattractive the rest of the time but it might help to not look like you’ve got the hilt of your sword shoved up your ass all the time.”

Shane removed his hand to allow Hunter to respond to his words, but the other ranger was too confused to respond immediately. Just as Shane began to open his mouth to speak again, hunter repeated Shanes previous action and covered his mouth.

“so….. what you’re saying… is that you think I’m attractive?”

After a mild struggle to free his mouth from Hunters palm Shane replied in an exasperated tone.

“Is that really all you got from what I just said? It’s not the wrong assumption but it wasn’t the most important part of what I just said either dude, you got a sword stuck in your ears as well?”

“Piss of Shane I’m not an idiot!!” Hunter began once again raising his volume and was then immediately struck with the realisation of the contents of the rest of Shane’s psuedo-confesion and the sudden awareness of their position. He stood up removing himself from his position on top of Shane and stumbling backwards. “Are… are you saying that you’re gay or something?”

“I’m Bi dude its not a secret or anything, I mean aren’t you gay?” Shane said from his position on the ground.

“Huh. What. NO!” Hunter almost screamed while he bolted out of the room in panic leaving Shane confused and slightly hurt in the now empty room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dude I don’t know what you did to Shane or what he did to you but you should probably talk to him,” Blake said to his brother leaning in the doorway to his room, “its been over a week and you guys are making things awkward whenever we all have to work as a team, you know the thing that we are?” 

“Fuck off bro” Hunter grunted into his pillow.

“You gotta put another dollar in the swear jar now, you know the rules~” His younger brother sing-songed in response. His tone turned more serious immediately after, “I’m being legit though you need to talk to him its only going to get worse the longer you let it stew.”

“I know, okay? I know its just really difficult to talk about I’m not sure where to start, he thought I was gay” Hunter mumbled barely loud enough for Blake to hear him.

“Well, are you?”

“No… maybe, I’m not sure its not something I was thinking about before and I definitely don’t want to think about it now.”

“Okay then you should probably work that out with yourself first, just don’t take too long okay I don’t want to get taken out during a fight because my stupid older brother is experiencing gay panic” Blake said turning to leave the room.

“Oi! Piss off Blake!” Hunter began to raise his voice sitting up and was met with the sight of his brother already walking away and laughing as he did so.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Hunter was still lying in bed now holding onto the rhinoceros beetle plush that his brother had given him as a joke gift.

“Am I gay?” he mumbled out loud to the toy, “I’ve never thought about it really, I mean I guess I’ve never thought about girls in a romantic way but it never occurred to me that I might just not like them.”

“This wouldn’t be so hard if Shane hadn’t brought it up then I never would have had to think about it, curse him and his perfect teeth.” He shifted around restlessly.

Hunter threw his toy into the air and caught it again all the while repeatedly muttering “Stupid Shane”. Rolling onto his side he sighed loudly, “I guess it wouldn’t be that bad if I was gay, I mean there are some nice guys at least on my team and they might not be bad as boyfriends.”

Upon saying this out loud Hunter froze and then rolled again this time face first into his bed, “ I’m totally gay, goddamnit this was not where I thought this week was going to go,” He sat up and set his face determinedly, “Well if I’m gay I going to be the best at being gay and also I might go and punch Shane again since this is all his fault.”

He patted his beetle friend softly, “Thanks for the help buddy I’m going to head out now.”

Shane stood up from his bed and strode out the door with new purpose due to his acknowledgement of a fact about himself that he had failed to notice for many years.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter busted into the main hall and chose to completely ignore the other members of his team and spoke directly to Shane, “We need to talk Shane.”

“Finally decided to stop being weird and actually talk to me huh dude?” Shane responded while standing up from his place at the table with their teammates. 

“Nice to know you idiots are going to sort out your issues and stop making things awkward for the rest of us” Tori spoke up while Dustin and Cam nodded, and Blake sent his brother a supportive thumbs up.

As Hunter and Shane began to walk out of the room they heard a thump and a muffled yell and both turned around to see Dustin on the ground and Tori sitting next to him smirking, the pair chose to ignore this and turned around once again and left the room.

The two of them entered the training room where they had fought over a week and many personal revelations ago. 

“Soooo, uhhh…” Hunter began to speak, “You were right I am gay.”

“It really took you a week to figure that out? Idiot” 

“Fuck off Shane I’m trying to be open about my feelings asshole” Hunter snapped back.

“Yeah dude I know just trying to lighten the mood I’m glad you’ve figured that out, are you feeling okay about it?” Shane placed his hand on Hunter’s shoulder.

“Yeah its just something I never thought about I guess its good that I know now, might try and get myself a boyfriend, you think cam is single?” 

“Cam’s too good for you, you huge loser” Shane grinned and patted him on the shoulder and then punched him.

“That hurts dude, cuts me real deep, how about you?”

“How about me what?” Shane responded with a knowing smile.

“Are you single and would… maybewannagooutwithme?” Hunter blurted out embarrassedly.

“I don’t know man might have to try before I buy especially when it took you so long to ask me out and I’ve been flirting with you for months.” Shane moved closer to Hunter and held his hand softly allowing him to move back if he changed his mind.

“Screw you asshole I’m going to be the best boyfriend ever!”

“Why don’t you prove it then?”

At these words Hunter grabbed Shane’s face and kissed him hard, a bit too hard since their teeth immediately banged together causing them both to grunt in pain before Shane pulled back slightly so that the kiss could continue in a less painful fashion. They pulled apart shortly afterwards both grinning.

“Well that wasn’t the best kiss I’ve ever had but it was far from the worst, so I guess I will go out with you.” Shane said grin widening when Hunter frowned.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean”

“It means I can teach you to kiss better dumbass and also you’re definitely still cute when you’re grumpy~”

“Piss off” Hunter grumbled before they both exploded in laughter.


End file.
